friends no more?
by chi00
Summary: A good looking guy suddenly comes in the picture, leaving the three girls at war. Would they manage to be friends again! Check it out! i hope you would enjoy...somehow...and please add up some review--i know im not a good writer :)
1. friends no more?

_Thursday 15:30 pm_

_Beverly Hills High School_

It was another Thursday afternoon. Being so tired of the whole day class they had, Sam, Clover and Alex as usual, sat down under one of those big shady trees.

"I never knew life without guys is this boring." Clover reckoned.

"Yeah right. You just broke up with your boyfriend yesterday, right?" Sam quoted.

"Well, quite. But I had no choice. What do you think Alex? Am I right?"

"Nah... I don't care -- The hell with boys. They are just mess."

"Well, I think not until you see the guy who's coming." Said Sam as she herself was in awe.

Sam was right. The guy who is coming is definitely good-looking. He wears that cool fitted blue polo top and khaki pants. His hair was blond and his eyes were stunningly gorgeous. Anyone who would see him would definitely fall for him.

"Hi girls! I'm Jake Do you know where the Architecture room is found? I'm kinda new here and I really need to get there badly."

"I could take you there!" Clover stood and grabbed his hand.

"No, I could take you there!" Alex tried to fit in herself between them.

"Hey! I saw him first. Come on let's go. By the way I'm Sam."

Sparks of light flickered among the three as they fight over this good-looking guy Jake. Jake, on the other hand, felt a little strained seeing these three girls fight over him. He had no option but to be with the three before anything else happens.

"Well, here is the Architecture room. Enjoy your stay here. If you need help just call on my number." Alex said.

"No, my number!"

"He's mine, remember?"

"Hold on girls. I have to go. See you all around."

"Bye!" said the girls in chorus.

They walked along the corridor with bitterness in their thoughts. It was the first time that they all seriously want the same guy. They suddenly stopped.

"I'm serious, I want Jake. I think we are meant to be." Sam said as if she was back in her same old fairy tale love stories.

"That's what you think! We are perfectly made for each other don't you see?" Clover murmured as she turns her back on the other two.

"Well, I think he likes me! That would be enough." Alex concluded.

"Ok! If that's what you guys think, I think it's wartime! Hmph!"

"Yes, Wartime it is!"

"I definitely hate you girls!"

The three turned their back against each other as they move in opposite directions. No one bothered to turn around and even glance. All of them were serious and boy, that is one big hell problem!

_Friday 21:30 am _

_Beverly hills Highschool_

The three girls had found their own groups to settle with. Clover, surprisingly, was with Mandy. They used to be rivals before but they simply look good together now, like those who are long-time best buds. Clover spends much of her time shopping with her at the mall or anywhere they find it interesting to go. Alex had found her new friends in the midst of Jessie and the rest of the swimming team. They used to go out on weekends for several trainings at the same time, boy hunting. Sam, on the other hand, became a part of the most popular group at school -- Girls who usually follow the newest fashion trends, and those who has hundreds of admirers that they kept on dumping every time they want to.

"Um, Mandy, Are we going to Beverly Hills Shopping Center later on? Or are we gonna go for body massage? What do you think? Isn't that a good idea?"

Clover obviously said it aloud so Sam and Alex could hear it. But unfortunately, Sam and Alex were not affected and instead, they did the same way.

"You know what Jessie, I'm really excited on our trip tomorrow. It would be lots of fun!"

"Girls, you know this guy Archie? Gosh! He's so disgusting! Could you suggest any good way of dumping his face off?"

All of them looked at each other with rage and annoyance. They all stood up and moved away. Days have passed by but all the happiness they thought they've felt did not last long. They may not say it, but they terribly miss each other so much. They did not managed show their feelings, however, because they are anxious of what each may say. It must be pride, perhaps, but no one gave up the fight.


	2. saving sam

_Saturday 1200 pm _

_Whoop_

"Good afternoon Sam and Clover! I have one big problem to tell you."

"What is it Jerry? Is it about another prisoner that had escaped that needs to be captured? Or another thief perhaps?" Clover gave an irritating answer.

"No, it is more than that. I know you two are having a hard time with each other, but this time, you should work well together."

"What!? I'm gonna work with Clover? Why would I? And by the way, where is Sam? She should he here."

"Well, girls, that is the problem." Jerry silently answered.

"Sam is in the hands of a woman named Jessie Areol. This woman is a world-record holder in swimming for two consecutive years, but it ended when she was found out to be taking in steroids. Her goal now is to prepare a group of swimmers who would compete for the championships of synchronized swimming. It is said that she injects excessive amounts of steroid in a person's body until it could no longer control itself. "

"So you want us to get Sam back?" Alex said.

"I know you could, you are her true friends. By the way, all your gadgets are here on the bag. You can go!"

_Saturday 1430 pm _

_California USA_

Alex and Clover decided to go together as one in California. They wore their pink suits and passed through an underground river located below the edifice.

"Well, I have no idea why I allowed myself to be here with you." Clover said.

"Either do I? But I think it's time to set this issue aside first. We have to do something to get Sam back before she becomes living steroid experiment!" Alex said aloud.

"Yeah, You're right. Just for now, let's kick that Jessie's ass first!"

So, here come our heroines, Alex and Clover. They got inside and pass through every personnel they encountered. Suddenly, they found Sam on the electric chair where many wires are connected to her body. The guards noticed them at once and ran after them. They went through every part of the building, running and chasing each other. Alex and Clover fired their bubblegum guns and eliminated the guards. Meanwhile, going back to the room, Jessie Ayeol was about to push the button when Clover threw her seaweed clamps to Jessie. It fastened the hands and feet of Jessie. Alex ran to the control panel to free Sam from the metals caging her. Sooner, Sam was freed from the steroid experiment. The WOOHP official came to arrest Jessie.

"You know guys, you really are my true friends." Sam said humbly.

"Same way here. There are no other friends compare to you."

"Do I hear that right? So, does that also mean we would not fight again over boys?

"Definitely not again." The three girls said happily in chorus.

"Girls!" Jake said as he ran towards Sam, Clover and Alex who are blankly staring at him.

"Hey what's the matter with you three? I thought you like me?"

"Nah... you're basically not our type. Am I right girls?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
